Number 748: Bathroom
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: A ship starring Chris/Ashley. Part of Ben's Big One Shot List.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok, so a while back I met this person here on FanFiction, ieatbooksfortea. She (I think that's your gender, correct me if I'm wrong) wrote a story, After, which had a scene on the toilet with my all time favorite ship in the fandom. I said a few things, and she made the off comment that I didn't like Crashley moments on the toilet. So, out of spite… I added an item to my one shot list.**

 **This ship is obvious Chris/Ashley and takes place at a Christmas party. (Seeing Christmas is so close.) This is in a universe where there was no prank, mmkay? Here we go!**

 **The number, of course, is the added on 748: Bathroom. You can totally see where this is going, so I'll quit talking and just let you read the chapter.**

Chris had no idea how the #$% he got stuck in the women's bathroom with the women of his dreams in the stall next to him.

Ok, so maybe he did secretly know how. It all started the day before, when Josh, his best friend, invited him to a big Washington Christmas party up at a place his parents owned. All of Josh's pals were invited, so Chris figured he might as well go. Of course, the real reason he went wasn't for Josh, but for Ashley.

He never really knew why Ashley appealed to him so much. Maybe it was just her shy nature. Maybe it was her facial features. Chris didn't really know what did it for him, but he knew that he truly did love every aspect of Ashley.

When he got to the party, which was being held at an old church, Sam was the first person he ran into. Sam was kind of the middle girl between the group. No one really hated her, and she was easy to talk to if anyone had something to say. Josh was a great guy, but if Chris ever needed love adive, Sam was the first one he went to.

"Well, if it isn't the blonde jokester himself. It's about time you made it," Sam said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but for us mortals, its cold outside," Chris said with a light chuckle. "How have you been? It's been like forever since we've seen each other."

"Well, you know. Big decisions coming up, with high school coming to a close this year," she said, then smirked. "Like, when are you going to ask Ashley out? That's a big decision you haven't made yet."

Chris blushed. Sam was probably one of the few who understood his shyness. It didn't mean she didn't tease him for it, but she understood why he hadn't asked Ash out yet. "Just give me time, ok?" he said. "I want to make a big romantic gesture. Not some sappy cliché from a cheap romance movie."

"But girls love cheap romance movies," Sam giggled.

"I mean a cheap romance movie like Twilight."

"Ok, you make a solid point. Come on Chris, high school's almost over. By that time, Ash might have moved across the country and you'll be a lonely hermit with no one who loves him."

"Geez, way to make a guy feel great about himself at the Christmas season," Chris muttered, making Sam laugh.

"I'm just saying you should tell her how you feel before it's too late," Same said. "Besides, you never know what could come out of it if you do."

Chris waved his hand carelessly. "Yeah, sure," he said. He knew he actually appreciated Sam's advice, but he didn't want her to know that. Just some rule guys had about taking girls' advice. "You know where the bathroom to this place is?"

Sam rolled her eyes at the completely obvious topic change. "Down that hall to the left," she said. "You can't miss it." Chris nodded his thanks and followed her directions exactly. He got down to the end of the hall and, without looking at the door, walked in.

It took him a moment to realize that there were no urinals in the bathroom. His thoughts were too focused on what Sam had said and getting together with Ashley. By the time he did notice, his face had turned beat red.

" #$%," he muttered. He quickly turned around and went for the door…

… only to see the knob turn. Chris froze and panicked. So, without much of a choice, he dove into a stall and locked the door. He halted his breathing as the girls walked in.

"I'm telling you Ash, you should totes tell Chris how you feel," Chris heard Jessica's voice say. "Sure, he's kind of annoying and I seriously don't see what you see in him, but if you love him, I say go for it."

"It's not that simple Jess." Chris' breathing stopped when he heard her voice. Ash was here. Chris was pretty darn sure this confession would have been the best thing of his life had he been somewhere like a concert, or some sporting event, not inside the women's restroom. "I mean, what if he doesn't remotely feel the same about me? Don't you realize how embarrassing that would be for me?"

Chris mentally pictured Jess rolling her eyes. "That's just how life is, but whatever. Mike wanted me to dance with him, so I guess I'll be seeing you later." Chris heard Jess leave, which he sighed in relief to. However, he tensed up when he heard the stall next to him open then close.

 _Ashley was literally sitting on a toilet next to him and she didn't even know it!_

Chris made a mental note to write this on a scrap of paper that this was the most embarrassing moment of his life and then burn that scrap of paper and eat the ashes.

He sat there, breathing as softly as possible. It was a simple fix. Run out of the bathroom while she was doing her business and pretend like this never happened. Yeah, that'd work. All he had to do was slip out fast enough unheard. Chris nodded to himself and unhooked the latch and silently pushed open the door. He quietly tiptoed in front of her stall…

…right as it swung open and Ashley walked out. Chris froze as she walked out, her head looking behind her for a moment. However, it didn't last that long as her head swung around, staring directly at Chris.

They were silent for about two seconds.

"ARGH!" they screamed at the same time.

"What the #$% are you doing in here?! Pervert!" Ashley screamed.

"No, wait, not what you think at all!" Chris said. "Sam told me to come in here, so I wasn't thinking and by the time I actually realized I was in the wrong bathroom, you and Jess came in…"

"Wait…" Ashley interrupted, her face going red. "You didn't… hear what we were talking about, did you?"

"Um… if I said no, would you believe me?" he asked.

"Maybe?"

"I totally heard every single word you two said."

Ashley's face turned the color of an apple. "Oh #$%," she breathed. "Chris… oh #$%, this is so embarrassing…"

"You're embarrassed? I'm the guy who wondered into the women's bathroom only to be found by the girl I've been crushing on since forever," Chris smirked. "I think I have more of a right to be embarrassed."

"Yeah, but at least… wait… you've…" Ashley said, stunned for words.

"Every day since we met. I've been wanting to ask you out forever, but I've always been afraid you'd say no because you only thought of me as a friend. I guess I was wrong huh?" Chris said, smiling a small smile.

Ashley blinked and smiled too. "Yeah, you were very wrong, dummy," she said. However, she leaned in closer to him. "But I'd totally say yes if you asked me out. I wouldn't say no to a kiss right now either."

"Um… is this the right place for a kiss?"

"Do you want it or not?"

"Duh, of course I want it. But do you really think making out in the girl's bathroom…" Chris didn't finish his sentence as Ashley kissed him. Chris joined in and found that this was the best experience in his entire life.

They didn't notice when the door opened and someone walked in. "Ugh! I should have #$% known someone would clog the bathroom with PDAs," Emily muttered. "Seriously, get a room that _isn't_ publically used on a daily basis!"

Emily stomped out of the room. Chris and Ashley simply shrugged and continued their make-out session.

 **BN: For the record, I totes dig Crashley moments in the toilet. Heck, I think I might have topped ieatbooksfortea in the toilet couple scene department. Seriously though, this is just her Christmas gift. Merry Christmas ieatbooksfortea! You're a great offer and I love all your works! Keep up the great work!**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**


End file.
